


Bunker Life (A SPN Fanfic)

by WaywardBlueShun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi, Other, Whatsapp thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Summary: The first time Dean and Sam moved into the bunker they were happy to have some peace and quiet. But now the bunker is bustling with noisy teenagers, they wouldn't change it for the world. They don't mind the mess they leave when they've finished having breakfast. The lucky charms on the floor, the maple syrup on the table, the pastry crumbs on the chair. Or the fact they never get any sleep. Its either late night movie night, a screaming sleepover or comfort after a nightmare at 3 am. And when they go for a hunt to get away from it all, all they can think about is the pubescent nightmares they left at the bunker. They love them to bits.https://www.wattpad.com/story/185372454-bunker-life-a-spn-fanfic





	1. INTRO

okay so this is all A.U and my first non-reader insert but you can be anyone you want ;)

Oldest to Youngest

 

Savannah - 18 - Female - - Chuck and Mary's Daughter, Archangel's Sister (Biological) - Nephilim - Hunts - Dating: N/A - Lived in the bunker all her life - - Cas is her guardian angel

Isidora - 16 - September 10th - Female - Amara's Daughter - God, not full power yet - Hunts - Dating: N/A - Just Joined Bunker - - 

Luzia - 16 - Female - January 1st - Crowley's Sister and Rowena's Daughter - Witch (Secret)- Hunts - Dating: N/A Crush on Dean - Lived in the bunker for a year - Nice but don't piss her off, a cold person if stranger, likes to read - 

Raphaela - 15 - Female - June 28th - Gabriel and Sam's Daughter (Biological), Dean, Michael, Lucifer and Savannah's Niece (It works trust me) - Nephilim -Doesn't Hunt - Dating: N/A Crush on Charlie - Lived in the bunker all her life - Strong willed, Funny, energetic, clingy/shy - 

Kaitlyn - 12 - Female - August 21st - Hannah (Dead) and Bobby's Daughter (Biological) - Nephilim- Doesn't Hunt - Dating: N/A Crush on Jack - lived in the bunker since Bobby died, 10 years old - bookworm with a humour, loves animals, shy, determined -


	2. Chapter 1 - Savannah

The first time Dean and Sam moved into the bunker they were happy to have some peace and quiet. But now the bunker is bustling with noisy teenagers, they wouldn't change it for the world. They don't mind the mess they leave when they've finished having breakfast. The lucky charms on the floor, the maple syrup on the table, the pastry crumbs on the chair. Or the fact they never get any sleep. Its either late night movie night, a screaming sleepover or comfort after a nightmare at 3 am. And when they go for a hunt to get away from it all, all they can think about is the pubescent nightmares they left at the bunker. They love them to bits. 

The first child that moved into the bunker was their little-half sister Savannah. It was weird when Mary first told them she was pregnant. But it was strange and slightly disturbing to hear that God was the Dad. The boys were worried, soon they started firing questions at Mary. She had to use her mom tone to shut them up. That's when the boys demanded she stayed in the bunker for her own safety. And to her dismay, Chuck agreed with the boy's decision. 

When Savannah was born, Sam tried to help the best he could. He tried to be like Dean. Changing dirty diapers, feeding her, all the jobs a mother should do. Mary had to take him to the side and lecture him, telling him to take a step back. Sam moped about for few days after that. It took Dean to take him on a hunt to get his happy Sammy back. 

The first two years of Savannah's life was just her, Mary, Chuck and the boys. They'd get the occasional visit from Crowley. Though when Crowley did come he seemed to be watching her intently. Like he was taking notes or something.

Her first steps were something that amazed the boys and Crowley. Her dad was busy cooking breakfast for everyone - Bacon of course.  Little Savannah was looking for her tiger plushie, Tony. Unbeknownst to her, her Daddy was hogging it. Hazel orbs locked onto its target. The tiger is in sight. Using all her strength she stood on two wobbly legs like Bambi. Mary wandered into the room just in time to see the events unfold. Quickly shouting for Chuck, he whipped around, frying pan in hand. Savannah took her first step towards Chuck. He quickly snapped away the frying pan and bent down to his girl's level. Arms reaching out for her. She took a few more steps towards him and stumbled into his chest. Picking her up and spinning her, "Such a daddy's girl!" he exclaimed. The boys never got to see it in person but Chuck showed them his memory of it. As for Crowley, he was pretty shocked when he saw her running towards him. 

Her first word was "Dada". Being  _the little Daddy's girl she is_ according to Dean. Dean loved her like he loved Sammy. Dean took her to the ice cream parlour once, that didn't go well. She ate the frozen dessert in the back of Baby, which didn't end well for Dean. There was melted chocolate ice cream everywhere. Dean chased her around the bunker, trying to get her to clean up Baby. Soon Dean forgot about it as her two-year-old laughter filled his ears. He made Chuck clean it claiming it was his daughter, his mess. But Dean still loved her, even after she messed up Baby. 

Time with Sam was spent reading books like  _The Lion King and_   _Peter Pan._ There was this one time before she turned three, Sammy played Hide and Seek with her. She hid in Dean's room, under his bed. Sam looked everywhere for her, the last place to check was Dean's room. A soft knock on the door made Sam aware nobody was in there. He slowly pushed the door open. He looked left and right. But his head soon whipped back left again as he saw Savannah playing with one of Dean's guns. "Gun" she giggled out playing with the safety.  Sam was quick to yank the gun from her hands before she did some damage.  Savannah's reaction to the not so caring action was to burst into tears. Sam didn't know what to do. So he did what his mum and Dean did. He scooped up Savannah and hummed  _Hey Jude._ She soon stopped crying, and to Sam's surprise, she fell asleep in his arms. Dean had been standing there watching him hum  _Hey Jude_ just like he did a soft smile tugging his lips. 

Castiel was given the job to protect Savannah, keep her from harm. From anything. Castiel happily accepted the responsibility of safeguarding Savannah. But the times when Castiel isn't needed to protect her, mostly because everyone else is there, Savannah likes to play with her favourite angel. 

Before Raphaela came to the bunker and after her third birthday, Castiel had the sweetest situation that year. It was a normal day and Savannah wanted to go to the park. Chuck and everyone else was busy so of course, Castiel took it upon himself to take her to the park. Happy to oblige to the girl's command if it makes her happy. As her guardian angel, if she's happy, he's happy. So a flap of his wings, there're at the park. 

The sun was bouncing off her chubby arms as she ran around the park, giggling. Her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she bobs up and down. Brown locks float around her head, the wind catches them as she stumbles around the park, looking for something to play on. Her hazel eyes caught glimpses of shiny metal. She bounces over to it, a big grin on her face. Her hands clasp the metal railing as she climbs up the red steps. Her heart beating faster as she gets higher and higher until she reaches the very top. Sitting on the top of the metal slide her eyes go wide as she looks down at the floor.  Her mouth opens to scream for Castiel but nothing comes out. A hand is placed on her shoulder, following the arm, she is greeted with the face of Castiel. A soft smile is set on his face, but his blue orbs show worry. Castiel grabs her hands in each of his.   
"Ready?" Castiel's voice is soft and coaxing. She quickly shakes her head,  _no,_ her fear getting the better of her. "It'll be fine. Trust me." His voice was a little stern but still soft enough to make her say yes. Using her hands he gently pulls her down the slide, until she's giggling at the bottom. She looks up to Castiel her eyes twinkling with excitement. Pulling up with one hand he ruffles her hair with the other. But she has a mischievous grin on her face that tells Castiel that she has plans for him. Grabbing his hand Savannah drags Castiel to the swings.  
Let's just say Castiel had the best time ever, hearing her laugh and giggle. Now she and Castiel have to go to the park at least once a week. And Castiel savours every moment.


	3. Chapter 2 - Raphaela

Sam was secretly happy when Gabriel showed up at the bunker with a baby girl claiming it was his and Sam's. The story is an odd one. According to Gabriel, he saw how upset he was the day Mary told him off. So he made a plan to give him a kid. And of course, Gabriel being Gabriel decided to do it the wacky way. An embryo of half Sam and half Gabriel was placed inside one of the Casa Erotica girls. Her dying wish was to have a baby. She died during childbirth which led Gabriel to be standing in front of an angry Dad, Mary and a pair of pissed off brothers.

With a shy smile for the first time in his life, he uncovered the pink blanket to reveal a girl with whiskey eyes and soft brown locks. Chuck and Mary softened upon seeing the girl. Chuck was quick to swipe his grand-daughter up. Gabriel slid over to Sam. Dean left with a huff and Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug.   
"Thank you" Sam whispered a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"What are we gonna name her?" He questioned as Gabriel pulled away from the hug. They both faced the girl.   
"I-I was thinking about naming her after Raphael." Gabriel stuttered. Sam stood there in shock. He quickly nodded his head yes, he couldn't deny Gabriel of this.   
"Thanks, Moose!" Gabriel skipped over to the child, back to his cocky self. Sam has never forgotten what he saw.   
"HER NAME IS RAPHAELA!" Gabriel shouted, as Mary chuckled and Chuck rocked the baby in his arms. Dean comes rushing in with Savannah, clinging to his leg.   
"Where's the fire?" All heads turn in Dean's direction. Gabriel's face fills with confusion.  
 "Who's the kid Squirrel?" Dean glances down to Savannah who is busy trying to hide from the new man.   
"It's your Dad's." Dean bends down to her height after prying her from his leg. "Go say hi princess." Shaking her head she clings onto Dean, burying her head into his shoulder.  As Dean picks her up and walks further into the room, Gabriel starts questioning Chuck. Chuck tells him everything, probably too much as Mary has to stop him. After a lecture from Gabriel, Chuck starts playing with the newborn in his arms. This grabs the attention of Savannah, who screams bloody murder trying to gain her dad's attention. After almost shoving the newborn in Sam's arms and swooping up his baby girl, he walks out the room. Mary follows after, mumbling something about how rude that was. Sam who is panicking as it looks like Raphaela is about to burst into tears, looks at Gabriel desperately trying to get help. Gabe chuckles and fixes Raphaela in his arms making her more comfortable. She stares into Sam's hazel eyes and at that moment Sam is forever wrapped around her little finger. 

Her first steps scared Sam half to death. She saw cupcakes on the table and started to stand up. As she was walking forward she walked in a slippery spot on the tiled floor. He fluffy non-grip socks made her slip as she stumbled over to the table. When Sam saw what happened and ran over like he was on fire, he didn't expect her to have a cake in her hands or Gabriel behind her also scoffing a cake. With a glare thrown at Gabriel and a soft chuckle, he wrapped her up in his arms and checked for any injuries. What Sam didn't realize was that Raphaela just took her first steps. After wise words from Gabriel, Sam sat hugging her and crying.

Her first word made everyone roll their eyes. She was in her highchair - Savannah's old one. Everyone else had food but her. She banged her first on the tray and started to cry. Dean was the first to look at her.   
"What do you want, baby?" Dean asks as Sam chuckles and Gabriel rolls his eyes, it's not like she can speak back.   
"Food!" She babbles back, pouting. Sam stares at her in shock, and Gabriel shovels some of his food onto her tray.   
"You're the only one that Daddy shares food with," Gabriel whispers to her.  Straight away she starts tucking into the bacon that Chuck prepared.   
"She's defiantly yours, guys. Sammy used to love bacon as a child" Mary explains while Chuck laughs.   
"Yeah, and Gabriel always used demand food," Chuck adds. Sam and Gabriel are sat their arms crossed, and everyone else is laughing, while Raphaela is shoving bacon into her mouth. 

Time spent with Uncle Dean is the best, shopping for new toys, trips to the park, ice cream for breakfast, much to Sam's dismay. Dean spoils her rotten and of course tries to do the same with his little sister. As Dean has no kids of his own to take responsibility for, he gets in trouble for acting like one of the kids a lot. Dean likes to run around playing tag with Savannah and Raphaela, or stomp through the Bunker while playing hide and seek. Dean also likes to sleep in bed all day, to the point where someone has to send the children in, to wake him up. Whether it be screaming his name, jumping on his bed, or  _trying to_  tickle him. Dean finds amusement in teasing both of them until they're calling for their parents, to which Dean claims he had no involvement in torturing them as they put it. But no matter how childish Dean seems, he always finds a way to be serious when needed. 

The girls' relationship with each could be described as twin-like. Always doing stuff together, Raphaela copying Savannah. They always bake together, paint together, run around together. And of course, drag Uncle Dean to have tea parties together. The first time everyone saw Dean having a Tea party they all burst out laughing and Gabriel started filming it. They used to go everywhere together, they'd always be in the same room. Until Savannah hit 7, and she distanced herself from Raphaela. She'd walk out of the room when Raphaela entered. She'd always say no when she was asked to play. Of course, she'd be polite about it but nobody knows why she started doing this.  And a 4-year-old Raphaela was distraught that her best friend didn't want to play with her any more. She was so upset that Uncle Dean and Gabriel together couldn't make her happy. 

When they pulled Savannah aside to find out what's happening they were all stunned into silence. They were not expecting to find out Savannah had made a promise after reading a book. After a stern talk from Chuck and Mary, Savannah stopped ignoring Raphaela but things never got better. Their relationship isn't the same anymore. No more following each other, no more inside jokes. Just living around each other. Raphaela became more solitary, independent and impassive, only sticking around Gabriel and Sam. If she wasn't with one she was with the other. Dean and the rest tried their best to get her to laugh, or show any emotion around them; they only got a forced smile back. 

Growing up was hard for her...


	4. Chapter 2.5 Savannah

Savannah's favourite book was from an old dusty bookshelf she found. On the very bottom tucked away in between two old books. The fragile paperback is one of her most cherished possessions since she was 5. Reading it before she went to bed, after Mary's bedtime stories. Whenever she was bored. She could relate to the story, two brothers and two loving parents: an unexpected baby thrown into the mix, it was the perfect story for her. 

But there was one problem with the story, the promise the little boy made. He was going to ignore the baby until he got all the attention back on him. That's what she planned to do. She wanted Sam to teach her again, and Dean to maker her laugh. She wanted her brothers back. Sam's busy with the new baby and Dean keeps going on hunts to get away from the bunker. Savannah just wanted her family back before **he** came with _her._

After ignoring Raphaela for ages, her mum and dad came to have a word with her. She was sitting on her bed. Her legs swinging and her hands twidling nervously. The bed dipped as Mary came to sit beside her.   
"Sweetheart," She started, "Why aren't you playing with Raph anymore?" Savannah just shook her head as Chuck sighed. He crouched down in front of her.   
"Look at me Savannah" He demanded. Slowly she locked eyes with her father. She could see the anger in his eyes even if he's trying to hide. Chuck takes a deep breath to steady himself.   
"You've hurt Raph and your brothers. Sammy's upset you don't want to spend time with him and his daughter." Her eyes go wide at the mention of her brothers. Eyes going glossy, she opens her mouth to speak. Mary noticing this coaxes her into saying what she was going to say. Her voice small, she explains.  
"Tell Sammy and Dean I'm sorry. But they...they haven't been paying attention to me." She looks at her mom for comfort, who nods, giving her a warm smile. "I want my brothers back. She's been taking them away from me." Tears are now flowing down her face, and her voice is getting louder as she gets more worked up. "Ever since **he** bought her to **my** home. I hate him and her!" Pushing a hand through his hair, Chuck picked himself up. He paced back and forth trying to control his anger. His daughter hates his angel. Mary, who is probably the best mother and wife, sent Chuck to cool off. Slamming the door, Chuck walks the bunker corridors, leaving an upset Savannah.   
"Is daddy mad at me?" She asks her mom, her voice hoarse from crying. Instantly, Mary drew her into a hug, stroking her and shushing her. After her she calmed down, Mary pulled apart from the hug. She was going to ask the question she dreaded the answer to.   
"Savannah, Why? Why are you doing this now? Raph has been here for 4 years now. What's changed?" Savannah sighed. This was going to be hard for a 7-year-old to explain.   
"The boy in the book did this, and he got his brothers back." Savannah slid off the bed to her oak bedside table. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a worn out paperback. It had no front cover. It was just plain blue. Leaving the drawer open, she turned to her mother, who was watching patiently. She slowly handed it to her. Mary inspected it her eyes scanning the cover. Turning to the first page, her eyes went wide, the first word was one no seven-year-old should read. Slamming it shut, she turned her attention to Savannah who was staring at the floor. "Sweetheart, tell me the story." Mary gently asked, not wanting to scare Savannah anymore.   
"Oh...urm" She looked at the book trying to recall the main events. "The boy has two brothers and two parents." There was a long pause as Savannah tried to find a way to put what she read into words. "Then he gets a sister, and she always cries and then everyone pays attention to her. Then the pictures show him ignoring everyone to get attention. And so the-"   
"Pictures?" Mary interrupted. Savannah nodded. She took the book from Mary, skipping a couple of pages to land on what seems a page full of pictures to her. But for Mary, it was small writing depicting some steamy stuff going. Confused, Mary gently grabbed the book from Savannah and ruffled her hair. She ran out of the room looking for Chuck, leaving Savannah to ponder what's going on. 

After a couple of minutes, Savannah gets bored and tries to find out what's going on. Padding her way down the bunker halls she hears muffled speaking coming from the library. Stopping just before the archway, she listens in.

"So, what your saying is the book reveals your fantasies?" Dean says flipping through a few pages. Chuck slowly nods as Dean exclaims slamming the book shut. He steals a glance at Castiel, who tilts his head to the side. Shocked about what he saw Dean hands the book back to Chuck, and walks out the room.

He nearly walks into Savannah, but quickly picks her up with ease and sits her on his hip. He begrudgingly walks back into the room, all faces quickly turning to him. Sam gives him a look, as to say 'what are you doing?'. While Chuck and Mary, well more Chuck, are quick to walk over to Dean and Savannah.   
"I caught the little princess spying on us" Dean simultaneously answered one question but gave them more questions to ask. Knowing what was about to happen from years of them living there, Dean put his hand up to stop. He placed Savannah on the ground and walked out mumbling something about Pie and Beer.

Raphaela who was playing with her train set in the corner of the bunker map room decided to explore where her daddy and papa had gone. From her little corner, she couldn't see any of the men she wanted as the table was in the way. Giggling, she ran over, train in hand ready to show one of her dads. What she didn't expect to see was Savannah, who was nervously playing with her hands. This made Raphaela stop, the wooden train echoing to the floor.

A/N I know people want this chapter to come out so I'm gonna leave it there. And the next one should be out soon. Love y'all. 💙


End file.
